


The Bed of the Covenant

by faceplantmay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, F/F, Fluff, HOME GIRL IS A SUCKER FOR BED SHARING, Multi, Platonic Bed Sharing, TRUST SO MUCH TRUST, a little bit of angst but not a lot, bed sharing, death talk but not super in depth, siblings sharing a bed, unrequited???? for some time????? but just wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceplantmay/pseuds/faceplantmay
Summary: Sleepovers are for secrets, truth or dare, and late night whispers that spill into the next morning. If you're in middle school, that is.But when you're an adult aboard an inter-dimensional space ship traveling through planar systems, sometimes sleepovers are just a way to remind you of your humanity. A way to work through the nightmares that follow watching people you care about die time and time again. A way to strengthen your bonds.A way to be close to your crush.





	1. When A Friend Needs a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful and hate myself, so here I go, starting yet another series. _Of Black Opal_ and _The Bed of the Covenant_ do not take place in the same timeline. They are separate from each other, even if some of the qualities are the same. 
> 
> More notes at the end of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> _"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."_

Magnus rolled over in bed, the full sized mattress only just large enough to contain the lithe, long body of Lucretia, and his own giant form. She was curled up around a pillow, the covers tossed aside from her sleeping person, her hair wrapped up in a scarf that had slipped down just a smidge in her nighttime commotion. He smiled, throwing a muscled arm over her waist to curl up next to her and sap her warmth. After the last cycle on a scorching, arid, desert planet, Davenport had made a Captain's decision to keep the spaceship's internal temperature relatively cool, which everyone appreciated. Lucretia mumbled out a small utterance at his touch, and the fighter's smile faded into a soft, small grin as he snuggled into the pillow she had under her head. 

This is how Taako found them when he came knocking on Magnus' door the following morning. The journal keeper had sprawled out her legs to both some how wrap around Magnus', but also hook just enough underneath the duvet to be covered. Her pajama pants were decorated with soft yellow ducks, which clashed horribly with the oversized white and red "REWIND" shirt she had borrowed from Magnus, and Taako laughed. Of course it she had duck pants. What was everyone's weird obsession with ducks on this ship?

Magnus stirred at the sound of Taako's laughter, and rolled his head back to look at the source of the noise. Taako stood over the bed, leaning down close enough to breathe on his face, and had this huge grin smothered across his cheeks. It was then Magnus began to fully wake, realizing where he was with a slow dawning, and he looked down at where his body matched with Lucretia's. He was in his fleece pants that checkered a red and black pattern and supported an I.P.R.E emblem at the cuff of his left leg, one wool sock on, and completely bare-chested. He yawned and stretched away from the woman, turning over to throw his legs off of the side of the bed.

"'Morning, Mango."

"'Mrnin, Taak."

"Oh, dude, rank. You need to handle that garbage breath, my man."

Magnus shook with another yawn and rubbed a hand across his face. Taako's nose scrunched up and his ears folded back, but his smile still remained. "I just woke up, what do ya'want from me?"

Taako's cheeky grin slipped a little as the human man stood up and stretched, his stomach folding over the top of his pajama bottoms. He scratched at his belly button while Taako managed out a simple "I need a favor." The elf reached up and scratched behind his head, a strange sort of meek that was unfamiliar to Magnus. "I need to talk to someone about...looking after Lup if I were to...bite it in a cycle."

It had been a while since Taako had been left to die and to be restitched; Lup usually took the initiative to parish heroically, spending her last moments a-blaze in triumph and pride. The wizard had grown used to waiting out the months until she were to return, making habit of bothering the remaining crew members. Magnus let out a scartchy laugh and cut it short when he noticed Lucretia stir. "Are you planning on dyin' on us sometime soon, bud?"

"Well, no, I just...I just, ah, want to be prepared. It's been a few cycles now since we...well, since we left home, and I don't want her to be alone."

Taako set a hand on Magnus' chest and clenched a fist against his heart. "I know she isn't _technically_ alone, but...I just don't want her to feel the way I do without her. Incomplete, or whatever."

Magnus placed a large hand over Taako's, squeezing it tightly and nodding. "Don't worry bud, we've got you."

"Magnus."

"I've got you?"

"No, Mango, you really need to brush your teeth."

\-----

Lucretia woke up alone and stretched out, her limbs starfished across Magnus' bed. She took stock of the emptiness, and groaned out the last of her sleep as she rolled up and off of the mattress, untying the scarf from her head with a quick, practiced elegance that let her hair bound out and around her face. She cracked her back and surveyed Magnus' room before heading out through the open door.

_Magnus never leaves the door open._

The thought flashed through her mind as she crossed the threshold, a strange flickering bulb at the back of her brain. She walked the long hallway from the bedrooms towards the open living area, and came into a group of somber looking crew members. Taako sat next to his sister, her hand draped across his lap, his legs curled up under her. Merle and Magnus sat comfortably on the opposite couch, Davenport in the middle, his notes spread out on the coffee table he had pulled before them. Barry sat tentatively in a chair he had moved from the kitchen to sit flush to the sofa the twins were perched on.

At once everyone looked up at the journal keeper, and she felt her face flood with heat as she realized she was still in her nightwear and the crew all were in their robes. 

"Good afternoon, Lucretia, please, have a seat. We've just sat down to begin, and this is imperative." Davenport gestured towards the table, and Lucretia started forward, looking at Magnus who nodded solemnly. 

"If this is so important, why did no one wake me before the meeting?" Lucretia took a seat at the floor next to the Taaco twin's couch, and directly across from Davenport, who had raised a pen in the air.

"It was just suggested to me to have it only a couple of hours ago, we've been making preparations until right about now."

Lup reached down and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder, squeezing gently. Lucretia tensed under her touch, and Magnus watched as the red returned to her dark cheeks. "That's the point of this meeting, Lucretia. We need to talk about...well, us."

Davenport nodded again, shuffling the papers around on the table. "Magnus Burnsides. Lucretia. Taako Taaco. Barry Bluejeans. Captain Davenport-"

The crew chuckled quietly at the formality of Davenport's self addressing.

"Merle Highchurch. Lup Taaco. Today we decide what our course of action will be upon our, ahem, deaths, from this point forward. Since we are unsure how this yearly loop works -what we have, unanimously deemed 'cycles'- we must lay out our intentions for the remainder of the crew during our absence. It was suggested by Taako, recently, that we have a sort of final instructions laid out for the crew following our," Davenport cleared his throat again, obviously disturbed by the conversation, "demise."

Everyone stiffened, uncomfortable with the discussion that was about to be had. Lup tightened her hand on Lucretia's shoulder, practically digging her nails into the human woman's skin. Merle folded his legs underneath his body and leaned as far away from Davenport on the couch as possible. Magnus took to cracking his knuckles, even after the pop stopped. Taako bit at the skin around his nails, avoiding cutting off the actual nail, and Barry had his legs crossed, bouncing way too quickly under his seat. Lucretia leaned back towards the couch, leaning into Lup's hand and away from the coffee table. The room was empty of air as Davenport clicked his pen once, twice, three times and then tapped it against his teeth.

"I suppose I'll start. In the case of my, uhm, end, I leave the piloting of the Starblaster to Merle. If this is an unavailable option, given the circumstances, the order is thus: Merle, Lucretia, Magnus, Barry, Lup, Taako. This is in order of those who have either spent time piloting in past cycles, or those who have spent our months together with me learning the ship. With Magnus as our muscle, it would be preferred he does not take the helm, but seeing as Taako, Lup," Davenport looked pointedly at the siblings and then did a sweeping glance to Barry, who did not look at him, "And Barry have been working on the more magical elements of this mission, it would be best to continue having them on that front at all costs."

"And I would **absolutely** crash it, so that's a safe bet putting me last, Cap'n'port." 

Like a popping balloon, the sound of air returning to everyone's lungs was immediate and high pitched. Just a single quip was all it took to make the living room feel less like a funeral and more like an awkward after-party to a high school graduation where no one knew when to leave. Still uncomfortable, but somehow more inviting. The tension sloughed off of the crew in heaps, and Davenport smiled at the elven wizard. "Since you are last on this list, how about going first in the order?"

Taako sucked air through his teeth and rolled his eyes back. He should have seen that coming. Untangling himself from his sister, he leaned towards the table and began to lay out the demands he had in case of an _incident_. The list was long, and for the most part, completely unimportant; clean out his bed, keep the spices in the kitchen stocked, make dinner at as close to 8 in the evening as possible, and to repair his wand in case of any damage. Magnus watched as the wizard made arbitrary chores sound interesting, his personality pouring out and providing a diving board of morale for the crew. _And don't let Lup be alone._ He waited for Taako to say it out loud, to give someone else the same request as he had done just that morning in Magnus' room. But he didn't. 

Everyone went around the circle, more open now to the idea of what had to be done. Lucretia left Merle the task of keeping hold of her journals, but preferred that Lup or Barry actually made notes. Magnus left Davenport in charge of protecting the crew and the captain flexed, sending everyone into fits of laughter that finally shattered the remaining tensions they had. Merle asked Lucretia and Taako to watch over the plants he had been stashing in his room, which earned him a pointed side eye from Davenport who had _already told him_ no more than four plant species in his quarters. Barry waved his hand at the idea of leaving anyone anything because Taako and Lup were both aware of his work and he didn't have anything else going on that needed to be taken care of, but Lucretia still offered to do his laundry for him while he was indisposed and he flushed and agreed. Finally, it was Lup's turn.

"I don't really have much to ask of you guys that hasn't already been offered up in the first place, but in case of anything, my brother knows my methods. He gets the remainder of my work." Taako groaned and rolled his head dramatically. Lup smiled and continued, "If at all possible, though, I leave Lucretia my own personal journals. There's a lot of equations, and it's in elvish but I wouldn't want it to go to literally _anyone_ else. We're the only girls on a ship full of dudes, we have to have each other's backs." Lucretia looked back and up at Lup, and put her hand over the elf's which still rested on Lucretia's shoulder. She squeezed it and smiled softly.

"I'd be honored."

\-----

For the rest of the afternoon, everyone shed their robes and the formality of the meeting. Lucretia had originally headed back to her room to change into proper day clothes, but Taako and Lup threw their arms around her shoulders and grinned wildly, telling her that this was the cutest she had ever looked, sleepy and disheveled versus her usual quiet dignity. The woman had blushed rapidly and buried her face in her hands, only removing them when she heard Magnus and Merle laughing from somewhere directly in front of her.

"Pajama day!" 

The crew was open to any possibility of some sort of nudity, some sort of unprofessionality, and at this very moment, some sort of pajama time. Everyone had found the time to change into their night clothes, wanting to be comfortable, but also not wanting to let Lucretia suffer any undue embarrassment. Taako was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes while talking Barry though the proper method of making eggs over medium. Davenport walked around in boxer shorts that had little leaf decorations and a large floral print button up, discussing with Merle the issue with keeping more than the regulated amount of plants on the ship. The conversation from earlier, the death decrees, settled in the air silently, an ever present reminder of their impermanence, which served as more motivation to avoid that idea. Breakfast for dinner, pajamas all day, loud laughter, magic blasts, the smell of coffee and meats drowned the thoughts that tried to come forward in their minds. 

Dinner was consumed quickly, the seven of them passing around plates with pickings for everyone. Merle kept stealing slices of meat from Lucretia's plate until she finally just gave him the rest of it, gladly trading him for his eggs and toast. Lup had her legs pulled up on her chair, cradling a mug on her knees as she let her food settle in her stomach. Barry argued with Magnus over who made better eggs, which Taako interrupted, reminding them that they both would never be as good as him. Davenport had taken his meal at a slow pace, enjoying the tranquility of this moment. Knowing it would be one of few. Appreciating the scene before him with unbridled, overflowing love.

Together, they cleaned the kitchen, and together, they crowded the hallway, everyone shuffling off to bed en masse. They said their good nights, and closed their doors. 

But for some reason, Lucretia found herself unable to sleep. The clock on her wall ticked and tocked its metronome of time, drilling in her skull. It _pounded_ reminders of the hours passing. Screamed that she was letting time slip away. Frustrated, she threw off her covers and stripped right there by her bed, shedding her duck pants and tossing Magnus' shirt over towards her desk. She struggled a bit removing her bra, her hands trembling with a weird, unobservable anxiety that was suddenly breathing down her neck. Her panties came off while she walked towards the en suite attached to her room and she threw them in the hamper near the shower. With her hands still shaking, she turned the spigots and waited until the water was almost too hot to handle. The mirror above the sink started to fog as she pulled her shower cap out of the drawer attached to the vanity and put it on, her reflection foggy and blurred as she stepped into the shallow tub. 

The water was refreshing, but as she scrubbed down her body and let the soap wash down into the drain, she didn't feel _right_. She ran her wash cloth over her face, and breathed into the fabric a frustrated groan. A knock at the bathroom door shocked her, and she slipped a bit, catching herself on the side of the shower.

"Hey, uh, Lucretia?"

The woman jolted, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes, Lup?"

"How much longer do you think you'll be?" There was a pregnant pause before Lup said, "Actually, ah, never mind! I'll just talk to you in the morning!"

"No, no! Wait, I'm almost done. Just give me a second!" Lucretia turned off the spout and reached towards the hook outside of the curtain for her towel. 

"I can come back in the morning!"

Lucretia tucked the towel inside of itself, making a dress shape with the fabric. She quickly dried her feet on the mat beneath the shower liner and reached for the knob just as she heard Lup start for the door to the hall. The journal keeper threw open the bathroom door and panted out a "Wait!" just before Lup walked out of her quarters. Lup stopped and turned around, Lucretia holding the towel firmly with a fist as they made eye contact.

"What did you need?"

"Do you want to get dressed before you ask me that?"

Lucretia paused for a second and nodded, pulling Magnus' "REWIND" shirt off of her desk and rummaging through her drawers adjacent to her bed for a pair of shorts. The only pair she could find that had any length to them had pink ducklings and chicks printed all along the bottoms. "Give me a second, just...just a second." Ducking back into the bathroom, Lucretia huffed out a breath and quickly shoved herself into her clothes, removing the shower cap and running her hands over her hair. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

When she reentered her room, she found that Lup had made herself comfortable on her bed, sitting up wrapped in Lucretia's top cover like a burrito. "Those look really cute on you."

Lup's body shivered and she felt an electricity climb up her veins.

"It's almost four in the morning, Lup, what did you want to talk about?"

Lucretia pulled her desk chair around and faced the elf with a strong set expression that she prayed did not give her away. Lup scrunched up her mouth and she fiddled with the edges of the cover. "I want to talk about my brother." She laughed softly and pulled off a stray thread from the blanket, "And I guess I kind of wanted a sleepover?"

Of all of the people Lucretia had found herself sleeping with -and all of the people being Magnus, mostly, once Merle, and once Davenport, who had a particularly rough night- she did not expect _this._ Not that it was something she was going to deny. Lup was coming to her, she couldn't just turn her away. This was all for Lup's benefit. _This was all for Lup's benefit._ Steepling her fingers, Lucretia swallowed a grin that threatened to tear apart her facade. It took a moment to regain her calm composure and she gestured towards the elf, a "go on" invitation.

Lup unfurled the cover and pat the bed next to her as she began to just _talk._ For a few seconds, all Lucretia could hear was static as she joined her on the mattress, her hands trembling. The elf threw herself backwards onto the pillows, and carefully the journal keeper followed suit, leaving room for Pan, for Istus, for any and every god that she could. And still somehow the chasm between them was just a hand's length away. "--I'm just worried about how he's going to take this all. I know we're all boobs, fart, boobs, whatever, but he can be, well, he can be _him_ and I hate leaving him behind. I hate leaving him alone, even if it's only for a few months." Lup rolled onto her side to face the human, and pulled her hands underneath her head, curling up into a soft curve. Her pajama bottoms were one size too large and hung dangerously on her hips. Lucretia gulped, pulling up the cover to offer to Lup, who took it and blanketed them both. A heart size lump choked Lucretia and she mimicked the other woman's body language to the tiniest of details in hopes to ward off any thing that may be misread. "I just never know when the next time is the last time, ya know?"

Lucretia nodded, having thought that several times herself. Lup smiled softly and pat the journal keeper's cheek, which became extremely hot as soon as the other woman moved her hand. "I need you to do me a favor. I didn't want to say it this afternoon, but I want to ask something selfish of you."

"What is it?"

"Lucretia, if things ever really _end_ , I want you to watch over my brother. He's a _mess_ , and he is _way_ more self conscious than he acts, and I worry about him more than I'll ever let him know, but I don't want him to be alone. I need you to promise me that, if for whatever reason, we find the end of all of this and I'm not there, I need you to keep him safe. Please."

Gently, and with as much restraint as she could muster, Lucretia leaned her forehead into Lup's and nodded softly against her skin. This was too solemn of an event to speak. She prayed her actions conveyed her sincerity and only that. Her hands cupped Lup's cheek in a way that she hoped said "I promise," with just a hint of "Don't leave him _don't leave me._ "

"Thanks, Luc. I knew I could count on you for this. After all, us girls have to have each other's backs, right?" Lup mirrored Lucretia, her eyes staring intently into the other woman's. Lucretia smiled softly. "Of course."

With a gentle pat, Lup grinned, rolling around to curve into Lucretia's body. _She feels different from Magnus_ , Lucretia thought as she fell asleep. _It feels nice._


	2. A Level Head is not a Straight Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises made in the dark scatter like dust particles when curtains open to the sunlight. But, this spaceship has no sunlight, just loud people who can never take a hint.
> 
> And friendship.
> 
> And yearning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was originally titled "The Act of Loving a Girl on an Interplanetary Spaceship" which is based off of a poem I wrote called "The Act of Loving a Girl in a Small Town Bathroom" which is a little less graphic than it sounds. However, that didn't really fit the story as it unfolded, so have fun with this chapter title.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter two.

A humming bird heart has no place inside of a human's rib cage outside of necromancy, and Lucretia was no necromancer. Just a very awake human being in bed next to her female elf friend whose hair had spilled over and on to Lucretia's face, which she had choked on mid-snore, causing her to jolt up from her slumber. If the sleeping elf had been disturbed by the sudden burst of action next to her, she made no note of it, but gods, she could probably hear the chorus line inside of Lucretia's chest.

_After all, us girls need to have each other's backs, right?_

The conversation from hours before slipped back into the journal keeper's memory, snuggling tight into her brain and making itself at home. She looked over at the woman in her bed, her hand just inches away from her waist, her body so close to her friend's, and with a very soft pat, she brushed at the other's shoulder. In the daylight, with some semblance of lucidity and less drowsiness _(self consciousness)_ , Lucretia felt ready to talk about the deal they had made in whispers just earlier that morning. Elves don't particularly need to sleep, but Lup loved to.

And she looked so good doing so.

Since the brush against her shoulders did nothing to wake up the elf, Lucretia applied a little more pressure, mixing a gentle squeeze with a gentle shake and a "Lup," that tip toed out of her mouth. Nothing. Lucretia tried a little harder, but with as much restraint as she could muster.

"Lucretia!"

The bedroom door slammed open and Magnus with all of his body and all of his voice made her room his with just a single word. Lup sat up with a start, hair hanging from her mouth, attached with a small dribble of drool; Lucretia had practically thrown herself out of the bed to the floor, and comically bounced up to her feet, creating an uncomfortable, extremely professional distance between the two women. Magnus paid none of this any mind as he grabbed Lucretia by her arms and shook her.

"Lucretia!"

The woman threw a look at Lup, who was rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "What'sgoin' on, Mags?" Magnus dropped his hands from his friend, eyes trailing from one woman to another with a slow calculation. Whatever the final calculation was, he didn't comment and instead stood awkwardly in the center of Lucretia's room. Lup sat up fully and stretched, her shirt rising above her belly. With a final yawn, she threw her arms down onto the blanket and said again, "What's going on, Magnus? It's so early."

"It's eleven o'clock."

Lucretia snapped back to Magnus and then ran her glance up to the clock on the wall. Eleven o'clock was generous; it was almost a full forty-five minutes into the hour. 

"We've found where the Light is headed, and with enough time to gather it and leave safely." A look of unsure happiness settled on his face as he looked between the women. "After yesterday's free day, Cap'n'port spent most of this morning finishing up the location process. He found and pinpointed the location just a couple of hours ago. Barry is going over the information now." He took a deep breath and looked over at Lucretia who shared his gaze.

"It's time to go to work."

\-----

The lamps in Barry's room were bright and pointed specifically at the desk that took up most of his private quarters. Lucretia peered over Barry Bluejeans' shoulder, writing down the information he was drawing out. Strings connected different pinpoints on the map, and while his handwriting was mostly scribbles, Barry and Lucretia had been passing off information to each other long enough for her to know what his doodles meant. It was the same with Lup, but it took Lucretia a little more effort to learn Elvish than Common, and Lup's journals were more personal than professional. Still, the writers of the group understood each other in this weird, almost methodical way and Lucretia appreciated it.

"When do you suppose we'll be able to capture the Light?" Lucretia held her journal away from her body as she got closer to his notes, and he leaned further in to try to see past her face. They breathed in the information together and he looked up at her and smiled, "I'd say a week."

"What is the terrain around the Light this time? The civilian count? Is it densely populated compared to the rest of the planet?"

Barry flipped back a couple of pages on the notes he had taken upon starting this cycle and he reviewed the data he had taken on the planet while the Starblaster had been leisurely orbiting around it for the past few months. There were meticulous notes in the margins of his journal and he trailed his finger back and forth across the pages. "There are very small towns, mostly vacant, within a 50 mile radius of the Light, the terrain is-" his finger lingered on a bullet point, and Lucretia made a quick jot in her own book, "-Easy to navigate. Seems to be wooded, no chance of a poison atmosphere from our reconnaissance planet side, and no hostile locals. This could be a small group mission."

Lucretia finished her notes with a definite flourish, making a tight lipped grin at the man. "We're already a small group, Barry."

"You know what I mean. This could be an easy trip for just three or four of us."

They both closed their journals with a satisfying, in sync _clack_ and Barry stood up from his seat at the table. Lucretia started to gather some of his maps and pens as he organized the rolls of scrap paper he had used for other planets for comparison. It was a silent chore, comfortable and close. It was also a strange, knowing, silence. 

Laughter poured into the room, filling nooks and crannies with the sound, and the journal keeper and wizard turned as Lup came in, her arm draped around Magnus as she pounded against his chest with a firm, but gentle hand. They were both pink faced and Lucretia felt her face fade to mimic the same rosy cheeks that the elf woman had. Barry found himself smiling even brighter just in their presence. Electricity filled the room. Lup wiped her eyes as her laugh died and Magnus shook himself from her, his grin plastered to his wide face.

"What's the news?"

Barry turned to Lucretia and she turned to him, both of their gazes lingering a little too long on the woman who made their skin burn without being touched before they locked eyes on each other. A knowing flicker crossed their faces. There was deflation in their bodies.

"We can send a small team planet side, maybe just three of us," Barry held his ground as he stared down the journal keeper, who felt like she could wither away, "We don't need too many people causing a commotion down there. The people were peaceful enough, but there's no reason to cause any _strife._ "

He turned to face the boisterous pair and a grin stitched itself tighter across his mouth. "It'll be a week's journey. There's about three or four months left in this cycle, give or take two, and it won't be difficult, but who knows what could happen? We of course have to be prepared."

Lup mocked a salute. "I'll report this to Davenport, and we can have a meeting to decide the three of us who will do the retrieval." Magnus raised his hand with gusto and Lup dropped her salute as she laughed. "Okay, so the _two_ of us who will join Mags on the trip." 

Lucretia started forward, away from Barry. "I can tell Davenport! I'm...I'm already on my way to the hull, I can tell him the news." She threw a glance at the wizard, who crossed his arms, his eyes curious and confused. "Magnus and I can discuss the tactical team on the way in. Since this is not too dangerous of a trip, it might be interesting to try a new team layout."

Without a second to be challenged, Lucretia swapped out Barry's notes with her journals, slipping a pen behind her ear as she walked past Lup, reaching out to grab Magnus' as she cut through the pair. Magnus turned back, shrugging with his free hand towards the two who remained in the room, then he closed the door.

Lucretia's grip was tight, and her fingers left white patches in his sun brown skin as she dragged him down the hall.

\-----

Davenport looked over Lucretia's notes, making polite "Hmms" and "Uh-huhs" as he held a finger under his chin. "Tell the others we'll have a meeting in an hour while I look over the rest of this and decide what the best course of action is."

"With all due respect sir, this is going to be a walk in the park. Magnus already volunteered-"

"I did, I have no issue going."

"And it doesn't seem like it's going to be particularly dangerous, according to Barry. It's a one week trek to the heart of the wooded area where the Light seems to be, and nothing on the planet looks to be a threat. We've already done a mission to see what the locals are like, so that isn't an issue. We can have the meeting ready in fifteen minutes, sir."

With an uncharacteristic huff, Davenport peered up from the journals, his eyes sharp. "I said one hour. That's an order."

Lucretia nodded, backing into Magnus who grabbed her to keep her from crashing them further backwards. "Yes, sir." The pair shared a look as they left the hull of the Starblaster, and walked up and down the ship to tell the other four about the meeting. Though it wasn't necessary, everyone felt more professional wearing their robes for these events, and so everyone filed to their rooms to get ready. 

"What'do you think that was all about back there?" Magnus changed out of his shirt in Lucretia's room, throwing it towards her hamper with a lazy arm. His stomach sighed in relief from the release and bubbled over his jeans as he began to undo the button and zipper. She shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Alone, or as alone as she could be with Magnus by her side, her thoughts wandered through everything that had gone on in just under twelve hours. Lup was in her bed, _sleeping beside her_ only a little while ago, and it seemed like either Barry knew or was going to know, and that bothered him. It bothered _her_ that it bothered him. Davenport had snapped at her, and she spent the whole day before doing _nothing._ No note taking, no research, nothing but playing around in her stupid ass pajamas like some kind of useless gerblin-

"Luc?"

She looked up from her hands, Magnus inches away from her face. "I'm sorry, Magnus, were you saying something?"

His look softened as he slipped his jacket over a threadbare shirt, the wear and tear not from misuse, but from constant washing. Gently, he cupped her chin and she looked up at him. "I was saying, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my plate." She moved her head from his hands, standing up from her bed slowly as she started to sink further into her own mind. 

"Obviously."

"Why did Davenport snap at me?"

"I already asked you this."

"Do you think there's something in the notes I overlooked?"

"Luc-"

"Did I make the wrong assumptions?"

" _Luc-_ "

"How am I supposed to know what _I'm_ doing wrong if I'm not given proper guidance?"

"Lucretia!"

Magnus stopped her spiral pacing by grabbing her shoulders. The grip was firm, and when he let go, he reached over to her desk, pulling her scarlet red robe off of the surface, and draped it around her shoulders. She clutched at the sides of the robe, her arms crossed over her body like a mummy in a sarcophagus. "Lucretia, things are going to be fine. Listen, listen to me. Cap'n is probably just worried. It's been almost ten years or so since this has all started. Everyone has little tensions. Everyone is worried. _Everyone_ is going to snap at some point. This is not just a _you_ thing." Lucretia nodded, looking down at the ground as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her robe. Magnus smiled and rested his hands on his hips as she finished getting dressed.

"Whatever this is going to be, however long it's going to take, it'll be okay."

The woman looked back up at him, doubt etched all over her face as she took in his certainty, his courage. His tenacity.

_I don't want him to be alone._ Lucretia was startled at her own thought as she watched Magnus lead her out of her own room, as she watched his arms swing like ham hanging from hooks, as she watched his broad back, as she realized she couldn't bear to be without him.

\-----

When they took their seats, Lucretia found herself staring across the coffee table directly at Lup, whose lap was a pillow for her brother. They made eye contact and there was a jolt of fear, _excitement? confusion?_ that coursed through Lucretia's body. She looked away quickly and felt as Magnus sat to her right side, but was surprised when Barry opted to sit on her left. He usually sat in a kitchen chair instead of on the couches.

Davenport was the last to enter. Merle had pulled a chair to the coffee table for the captain and sat beside Taako and Lup on the floor. The formality of everyone dressed in red, sitting patiently, all eyes on their leader, felt unusually time sensitive. Davenport cleared his throat and wasted no time divulging the data he had received from Barry and Lucretia. He thanked them and Magnus for the research they had put in to the plane. Lucretia and Barry both stiffened as the crew politely clapped and then turned their attention back to the gnome. 

"Given the information, we have a week's journey ahead of us. Those people planet side seem to be personable, and will offer provisions to those who are on the away team. The woods are not particularly unsafe, but seeing as Magnus already volunteered, there's not much we have to worry about. The only issue-" Davenport looked at the wizard and the journal keeper very intently, "Is we sent Barry and Magnus to retrieve the information during our reconnaissance mission. And the locals responded well." He paused, looking over the crew for a moment. "They, however, did not take too kindly to me. And as I observed, it seemed they didn't do well with those who didn't look like _them._ "

The crew exchanged glances and Taako spoke up.

"When did _you_ go planet side?"

"After the initial trip. There was something that concerned me about their intel, and after Lucretia brought me the notes this morning, I realized what it was. It wasn't just people that didn't look like them, because for the most part, Magnus could be the twins' brother, except for one detail."

Lup almost whispered. "He's human."

"Yes. And since the team already has Magnus, that leaves our other two humans to make a choice. Taako and/or Lup could possibly go down, but that would require magic to be constantly used cosmetically over functionally, which could prove detrimental to the retrieval of the Light. Both of you are also magic users, but do not need to disguise yourselves. However, this is a choice left up to you. Whatever anyone decides, the retrieval team will be dropped off in a day outside of the closest town to the woods."

Magnus looked at both Barry and Lucretia and the rest of the crew followed suit. Davenport had his hands folded as he waited. 

Lucretia, shell shocked, turned slowly to face Barry, whose neck was slowly creaking around to face her. 

"Well?"

Neither of their voices sounded like they came from their bodies. In an unplanned unison, they looked over at Lup, looked at each other, then looked at their captain. "I'll go." 

Lucretia threw another quick glance towards Lup, whose face was a mixture of shock and awe. And...something else, although she couldn't quite place it. Stupidly high levels of bravery filled her to the brim as she maintained eye contact with the woman across from her. "I'll go," she said, this time without a chorus from Barry as she stared Lup down. Finally able to say what she had not said that morning, in the dark of her room, she straightened up and held her gaze. "I _promise_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There's still no solid Lupcretia, May!_
> 
> Yeah, I know, I hate me, too. Come bother me about it me at faceplantmay.tumblr.com or twitter @faceplantmay. I'm annoying, though, that's your warning.
> 
> And as always, remember to give your cat kisses for me. If you don't have a cat, other pets will do, too.


	3. If Worries Were Wishes She'd Be A Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks being human.There's so much mental baggage and Lucretia doesn't have room in her backpack to carry it all.
> 
>  
> 
> _A very dialogue heavy chapter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long note at the ending of this chapter that is particularly important to me, but you have every opportunity to ignore it. That being said, I love you all.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at faceplantmay.tumblr.com or on Twitter @faceplantmay.

The plain black backpack sat with its jaw unhinged, the emptiness hungering for something to be put inside. Lucretia ignored it, choosing to roll her shirts and a spare pair of jeans into tight bundles. The less room her clothes took up inside of her bag, the more room she had for the important things. She tucked a couple of pairs of underwear into her socks, then tucked them inside of themselves until they formed a strange, bulky ball. As she finished that task, she leaned over to the notepad on her desk and checked off a box. Itemized by room and importance, she had finished with the supplies she needed from her personal quarters, and looked over the next section of her to-do list. _Bathroom Supplies_. There was a saved box of toothbrushes under her bathroom counter, and a stash of back up, _back up_ , rolls of toilet paper that she would be needing planet side. 

Carefully, Lucretia filled the bottom of the largest pocket of her backpack with her clothes, leaving a small circle in the center. This would help distribute the weight, but also served as a safety net for anything fragile she would be taking with her on the excursion. Here would be the spot where she would probably end up putting extra water pouches or something that might help them in case of an emergency. Or a secret stash of snacks in case they couldn't find a lot of food sources. She tucked the sock bundle into a side pocket, acting as if she hadn't heard the door as it opened and the familiar footfall of Magnus trying to sneak up behind her came to her attention.

"Are you packed, Magnus?" Lucretia smiled at her bag as she bounced it once and let the contents get settled, the exasperated sigh from the fighter amusing when he failed at getting the drop on her. 

"We aren't being dropped off until noon tomorrow. I'll wake up and pack."

Lucretia rolled her eyes with her head and turned around. Magnus and his shit eating grin towered over her and she couldn't help but mimic him. "We both know you're not going to wake up on time to properly pack."

"I already threw some pants and a shirt into a bag. I think I'm good."

Lucretia scoffed, and pushed past her friend back to her bathroom. She pulled out two rolls of toilet paper from the bottom cabinet and rummaged through her toothbrush box to find a hard bristled one and one with medium bristling -one for each of them- handing them backwards towards Magnus who had positioned himself in the doorway. "I packed an extra shirt for you just in case, too." She pulled herself up with the counter and caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. She looked _tired._ A lot had happened and just kept happening, and in a fleeting moment she realized it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Thanks." Magnus cradled the items in a bent arm, his other hand reaching out as an automatic bracer in case she fell backwards. It wasn't that Lucretia was clumsy, he just always felt the need to be there _just in case._ "Are you packed? Like completely."

"All I have left are my journal and some pens, and our communicators. Other than that, I'm all ready."

Magnus nodded as she came out of the bathroom, a step behind her as she rummaged through her desk for a her mission log. It was marked "Journal 12" and underneath it was a brand new book, unmarked, that he could only assume would be for the next cycle. He took a glance around the table and two boxes stacked on top of each other, one partially open, peeking out from the space between the desk and her dresser drawers. More blank journals were visible through the opening along with multiple packs of pens. Curiosity piqued, he set his toilet roll and tooth brush on the desk and went to examine them closer. Both boxes were neatly labeled in an even print "Journals and Pens." Matter of fact and meticulously kept.

"Hey, Lucretia, how do you have all of this stuff?"

"I asked for it before we left...home." They both awkwardly shuffled and Lucretia tucked the journal into her bag, snug on top of the pile of clothes, the circle in the center still intact, setting the toilet paper roll on top of it and the toothbrush into the sock pocket. "Davenport wanted enough to last for a long time, and I asked him to make sure we had double. You don't have a hundred gold until you have two hundred gold, you know?"

"Does _everyone_ have access to extra supplies?"

Lucretia sighed again, zipping up her backpack and putting it on the floor beside her bed as she sat down on the edge. "Everyone has a few boxes in storage in case of any shortages. Davenport is the one in charge of rationing everything out." She ran a hand over her face, making a motorboat noise as she dropped it to her lap. Magnus sat next to her, the mattress leaning dipping in under his weight. "Are you alright?" 

She groaned and flopped backwards, her practiced composure slipping away. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." The fighter followed suit, his body causing a ripple effect that bounced her slightly and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "What's going on?" He held out his arm and she took a moment to reposition herself to where her head was on the meatiest part of his bicep. 

"Magnus, do you think we'll ever be able to go back? That we'll be able to fix this whole situation once we find out what the Light and that hungry entity really _do_?" Magnus nestled his chin on the crown of her head and hummed an 'I don't know sound' into the space between them. "I just feel so tired, Mags. Everything just keeps going and for us it's like it's never going to just _stop_. I know everyone is on edge, I know everyone is tired, but...but Magnus, I just don't know what to do. You helped stop me from spiraling earlier today, which was great, thanks for that by the way-" he shrugged his free arm and smiled into her hair, "-but I can't help but think about Davenport snapping at me." _About sleeping with Lup. About **Barry.**_ "There's just too much going on."

Magnus threw his other arm around Lucretia's waist and she instinctively put curled up inside of his hug. "You're right. There's a lot going on. But we've done this enough and we've been through enough to have found a rhythm. Things are going to get rough, but it's gonna be okay." He lightly pecked her forehead and then wriggled free from her as he sat up. "We're gonna get through this, even if it kills us."

She laughed softly, rolling back onto her back, arms out stretched. "It's been killing us. But, you're right, I guess." He rested a large, weathered hand on her knee and pat it a couple of times before standing up. "Let's get some sleep, it's going to be a long week." Lucretia lifted her head, surprised by his readiness to leave. "Are you going to bed already?" _You're not staying?_

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I did say I wanted to wake up early to finish packing. Now that I've said it, I guess I actually have to do it." He picked up the toiletries and thanked her, closing her bedroom door behind him. 

The room felt unusually big the moment the knob latched into place.

\-----

As she filled the bathtub with the bubble bath solution Taako had given to her a few cycles back, Lucretia realized how quiet it was. No snores came from her bed, there was no knocking on the door, everything sounded so _sterile._ Clean. Empty and untouchable. There was only the sloshing of the water that was stirred into suds. She couldn't even hear the clock in her room. Unnerved, she removed her hand from the tub and dipped her toes in, the temperature just hot enough to make goosebumps up her body. _Perfect._

Just as her body began to lower into the water, the journal keeper heard the sound of her bedroom door open. It was rare she locked it, so the habit had left her room open to the possibility of being caught naked in the tub since she had left her in suite open for easy and quick access to her bed after a long soak. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?" Lucretia pulled herself up, waves crashing around from the sudden action, and reached for her towel. A head peaked around the threshold, an impish grin flushed evenly against red cheeks. "Is this a bad time?"

Lucretia had the towel held out and open in front of her, not even wrapped around her, as Lup took a step into the bathroom. "How is it I always catch you bathing?" Awkwardly, Lucretia folded herself into the cotton fabric, tucking it inside of itself as she dripped suds and water onto the bath mat below. "It's like I have E.S.P or something."

"Or something." Her tone was curt as she looked over the elven woman, and she bit on her tongue to keep from being too sarcastic. "Is everything alright? I was in the middle of something." 

Lup pulled herself up onto the counter and gestured at Lucretia who was getting soap slime residue stuck to her skin. "I can see that. I can make it quick. I wanted to come see if you were okay with taking on the mission. Like, for real." She looked around the bathroom and spotted the bottle of bubble bath solution and laughed. "Is that from my brother? He was insistent on getting it, said it would make a fun treat." Lucretia suppressed a groan as she sat herself on the rim of her tub. Her skin felt like it was coated in rubbery oil. 

" _Lup._ "

"Right. I just went to go talk to Barry, but it seems Taako beat me to it. I think we were both wondering the same thing. Are you really going to go down there?"

"It's not a dangerous place from the data we've gathered. It's a simple in and out job. And I can handle myself, I don't know why everyone's so worried about us going down there. I bet _Magnus_ isn't getting questioned." _God, that sounded so petty._

Lup leaned back with a start, her mouth agape. "Lucretia...do you really think we don't think you can do it?"

"It seems like it. Davenport gave you and Taako up the same offer as Barry and me and here you are just a few hours later asking me if I'm certain I want to do something that is barely half as dangerous as some of the stuff you and everyone else has dealt with. _I'm also a part of this team._ I can hold my own." 

Lucretia's face grew hot as her voice raised slightly. Her water was probably tepid, the bubbles had dissolved, she was sticky and slimy in a too-damp towel and she was humiliated. Tears threatened to spill at any time and all she wanted to do was take a _god damned bath_. "I can do this. I said I would, I promised _you_ I would do it." 

"You promised _me?_ " 

"Yes! You asked me to take care of Taako. _You_ asked _me_. I can't save him all of the time but I can this time! I promised you I would!"

Lup slipped off of the counter and grabbed Lucretia's hands that were fisted on her knees as she knelt down in front of her. "Luc, I didn't mean you had to take his place. I wasn't asking you to do stupid stuff."

"This isn't stupid. It's not even remotely dangerous. We are going to fit in and we're going to be out in no time. It's no where near as big a deal as everyone is making it! It's basically just a walk in the woods and I can do that. It's not that hard. It's _walking_ , Lup. There's nothing dangerous about that. Not for me. But it could have been for you, for Taako. I couldn't do that. I couldn't just sit by." 

Lup continued to hold the journal keeper's hand as she moved to sit beside her on the rim of the tub. All of the bubbles were now a thin layer of soap on the top of the surface of the water. "Look, Lucretia, I didn't mean to make you frazzled. I just wanted to make sure this was something you really wanted to do. I know you can handle it, that wasn't my issue. I just didn't want you to be pressured into it. I know Davenport wasn't trying to put a lot of heavy junk on your plate, but it seemed like you weren't given an actual out." Lup squeezed Lucretia's hand between both of her own. "How about this, let me do this. Since you're going to be gone for a week, how about I make you some tea, just a quick cup before bed to help you rest. I'll leave so you can finish your bath," both of them turned to look at the still water and chuckled, "and I'll come have a cup of tea with you. I really didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted to check in. I'm sorry."

Lucretia shook her head and covered Lup's hands with her free one. "I'm sorry. I've been in my own head a lot lately, and I was defensive. That's my fault. But a cup of tea would be nice. I would like that." Lup smiled and stood up from the tub, heading towards the door. "It's the least I can do for winding you up. I'll be back."

Though it took a while for the faucet to heat up enough to be to her liking, Lucretia settled back into the bubbles she rebubbled with a long sigh.

\-----

Lup, as promised, waited until Lucretia opened the door herself before coming in, two plain black mugs in hand, her pockets to her pajama pants rustling with a weird cellophane sound. "Cute nightie, Luc," she said as she walked over and set the mugs down on Lucretia's desk top. Lucretia looked down at her old nightgown, a purple, frumpy dress that had a stereotypical spaceship on it. "Can you believe we're actually _on_ an actual spaceship. We're literally going where no one has gone before."

"What, everywhere?" Lucretia latched the door, debating before she clicked the lock over. Lup pulled out the desk chair and pulled out a sleeve of cookies which she put down next to the cups. 

"Yeah, everywhere. I could have day dreamed about planets and space and aliens forever but never in my life would I ever imagine what we've seen and done." Lucretia took a seat on her bed while Lup doled out the treats into two even stacks, using the cellophane as makeshift plates. "I didn't really think this through, my b." 

With a chuckle, Lucretia took the offering and sat it in her lap, reaching for the mug Lup was gingerly handing to her. "It's okay." Lucretia fiddled with the mug as she looked up at Lup. "Hey, I'm sorry I got so worked up earlier." The elf sighed dramatically and found a spot next to the journal keeper as she finagled her snack and her drink in a way where she wouldn't make a mess. "Luc, there's no need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Lup took a sip from her tea, grimacing at the heat that burned her tongue, before taking a longer drink. As she began to eat at the cookies, Lucretia realized this was the second night in a row Lup had found herself in her room. 

Everything stood still as she looked over at the elf who kept stopping mid slurp to blow at the tea and somehow blow on her own tongue. Heat filled her cheeks. Tonight had gone so sideways she didn't even take stock of the fact that Lup was here, in her room, _again._

_And had almost seen her naked._

Lucretia shoved a few cookies into her mouth to keep from biting her tongue and Lup laughed. "Take it easy, you'll choke! I don't want to have to do C.P.R. We don't even know if you die on this ship if you'll come back, so don't die!" 

Chewing felt like breaking a brick and mortar wall down with her own teeth there were so many cookies stuck in her mouth. Every bite felt like her jaw was chewing cud. When she was finally able to swallow -with assistance from the tea-, Lucretia couldn't help but laugh along with Lup at the ridiculousness of nearly choking on a midnight snack. 

The evening continued to pass as the women talked strategy, talked supplies, just _talked._ Their mugs drained and the crumbs were crumpled around on the floor at their feet. As the night began to take its toll, Lucretia found herself scooting closer and closer to her pillows, Lup climbing under her blankets for a "quick winker" before she wanted to go back to her room. The winker was not quick. Lucretia rolled up under the blanket beside Lup, who grunted an acknowledgement at the sudden movement. "Good night, Lup," Lucretia whispered, the statement half a yawn, half a deeply tired sigh. She settled in to the mattress, facing the wall as Lup turned over and spooned around her. "G'night, Luc. I'll see you in the m'rn'n." 

Sleep took them both peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So my nuclear family and I were able to make it through the storm, but a lot of my family was not so lucky. My Uncle and Aunt live in my childhood home, which is right across the street from the Guadalupe River. It's surrounded by water right now, and they can't get to it. My Mother's other sibling, my Aunt and her husband are currently trapped by water in a small town an hour south from Corpus, where they live with some of my other family. My Daddy and his family are doing okay; they don't have major structural damage, just some shingles and stuff, and his fence went down. My Daddy and his family are safe and for the most part dry. We're personally going to be out of work for a little while, until the rivers close to home go down, and obviously places like Rockport, Houston, Galveston, and a lot of our Port and smaller towns are not doing so well. 
> 
> I'm not asking for much, and I hate doing this, but if you can, I've set up a Ko-fi account to help my family get some kind of money, any kind, to get them what they need when the waters start to recede and also to help my nuclear family while we try to get back to work. You can go to that link [Here](http://ko-fi.com/faceplantmay).
> 
> There are a lot of other Texas based authors and artists, please make sure to support them in their time of need. There is also a lot of horrific flooding happening in South Asia, please make sure to take that into consideration right now. We need to make sure we help out those we can. 
> 
> If you donate, I'll do my very best to stick on a writing schedule, or you can ask for poems from me on my Tumblr, or even through my Ko-fi. I appreciate your support.
> 
> Please help your neighbor, be a friend, and fight for what is right and fight for what is good.
> 
> *Update: I just found out my grandmother's home has been destroyed (she hadn't been able to reach it due to flood waters) and when surveying her house, she fell and possibly broke a couple of her ribs. She lives alone in the country, so that's another thing to add on to the list of things happening. My Uncle's house is still surrounded by flooding and my cousins are still water locked in their town. I would really appreciate any support you can send.
> 
> *Second Update (Political): To all of those in the path of Irma, please make sure you're stocked up and have an evacuation plan ready. Please be safe. Please take care. Jose is following close behind and things are getting rocky on the West Coast so now is as good of time as any to make sure we all keep each other connected. Message your mutuals. Check in on your friends. Call your families. Stay strong. And to all of the DREAMERs, you're worth more than your labor or your education. You're a human being first and foremost and basic human decency should never be ignored. 
> 
> I love you all, be safe and stand tall,  
> May


End file.
